zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- New page? Why is "Z-Knights. NEW! The latest article on Zoids Wiki! Why is it HERE? Go read it and find out!" on the front page? Should we edit every new page onto the main page? It certainly shouldn't be a place for newcomers to start editing the wiki. Mechabonica, isn't on the front page, so I don't think Z-Knights should be. Sylvanelite 22:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Wow someones a little cranky. listen dude calm urself. the reason i put it there was because it isnt a normal zoids page. Technicly, mechabionica is the 1st generation zoid while z-knights is not technicly a zoid line. the only reason i added the page 2 this site was because 1. it didnt have its own wiki and i was 2 lazy to make it 1;and 2. it shares some backstory along with parts from the zoids line with the added bonus of it being made by tomy around the end of the OJR zoids line. look dude i really only added to the front page "temporarily" so people would know it existed. after a while, i would delete it or something, probobly after a month. u dont have 2 get all "pissy about it u know. i just did 1 little thing. unless u have another issue, im going back 2 add it AGIAN! i promise u that after atleast 1 month, i will delete it and if im not around or forget, u can. that make u happy? the only reason i would delete it before 1 month ends is if ichigo decided it wasnt happy with it. since she is the owner of the website it is actualy her decesion not ours. ok that satisfy u? it better u kinda makin me annoyed=( --Leon35 00:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Woah, talk about overreaction. I was just asking why it was there. Sylvanelite 00:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Your free to add it to the main page, if you think it needs special attention. But just posting it saying "This is the latest article go read it", isn't the way to do it. Sylvanelite 00:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I have to agree with sylvanelite, that it doesn't really belong in big letters on the main page. Just curious though, why is it marked as a stub page? Azimuth727 02:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) hey dude, when i wrote it, it wasnt in big letters. it was just a small note below the stubs link with a link for the page. he wrote it like that 2 exagerate it.--Leon35 03:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I realize that, but why was it in the "Where to Start" box anyway?--Azimuth727 03:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) i was only putting it there temporarily! for like a month! fine ill put it at the bottom of the page. happy?--Leon35 21:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a forum? Just my own little idea, but it would be great to have an official forum for the wiki as a whole. Or as an alternative, pick a popular forum and endorse it. Either way would be a good method to bring more traffic to the wiki and speed up editing. :We do have a forum, it's under the Community tab at the left... although not many people use it.--Azimuth727 23:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Please, no Proboards if you do make a separate forum! Invisionfree is...okay. I'd rather use the stuff here, but as was said nobody really pokes it. Maybe putting it on the main page more visibly would help. Pointytilly 20:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki: Toys I just went on the toys wiki hub, saw zoids, along with transformers, and then went to the cartoon hub, and saw transformers again. Anyone care to get Zoids listed under both as well? Slax01 00:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it should get listed under everyhing it is. That be Toys, cartoon/anime, and video games. With more tags, comes more viewers and users. And this is one of the more active Wiki's I have seen/been a member of. (Zoids Fanatic 00:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Not really, but someone should poke whoever manages the hubs and get Zoids a star rather than a square. Without stubs we have more than 500 articles.SharkWings 02:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Layout Suggestion Hey everyone, I don't know if I'm the only one thinking this, but the background for the wiki is too dark. It's hard to see the font in pictures and in some instances hyperlinks in the info boxes. Maybe brighten the coloration of things a bit. Just a suggestion is all. --DARK 20:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I actually like the dark background, but I do agree that it's difficult to read captions and the like. Actually, it's impossible unless you highlight them. -- Andu Mijomee, Spetember 8, 2010 I beleieve you can change background. (Zoids Fanatic 21:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) :Hmmm... where are you having trouble with fonts or pictures? Feel free to take a screenshot or whatever. I know that the "Check out these related pages:" box at the bottom of every page can't really be read, but I don't know how to fix that and I don't really see that as a problem. Your other option is to create your own custom theme... but I can't remember how to do that at the moment. I think Tilly has something else set, you could ask there if you want.--Azimuth727 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I use the Monobook skin...the one based off older Wikipedia. For the templates that are causing a problem, I think they need editing to not use any hard-coded colors—that way they'll pick up default font colors from the page and look okay regardless of what skin a user has set. Screenshots of problem bits would probably help with that. Unless Wikia itself has some colors hard coded in. I hope not. Pointytilly 22:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) while this js all well in good, i remember hearing that wikia is getting a whole new look, which could potentialy screw up our new main page format. i say draft it 1st, then wait till wikia does its whole new look thing. --Leon35 02:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Agreed with Leon. You know how developers always (or mostly) have bugs in the start. (Zoids Fanatic 02:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) My contemplated changes are simply adding a 9*9 imagemap to the main page, and shouldn't have any effect on the skins. Besides, that won't be happening anytime soon. Slax01 03:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Anime advertising I now see there are two sites advertising zoids anime downloads on the main page. is this really OK? I know we've got a disclaimer, but still... Slax01 06:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) as long as we have disclaimers, we should be fine Leon35 10:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) True. Though the free dowload thing kinda worries me. Also, what also worries me is that some sites are being added by un-named contributors. (Zoids Fanatic 13:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC)) famous users that section was something i added along time ago to increase traffic to the site, to attract those who recognized these users. its actualy kinda dumb, and we dont need it anymore. someone may delete it if one desires--Leon35 23:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can delete it then. Given I'm not sure how it affects traffic. (Zoids Fanatic 00:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) News section I think the news box needs a revamp, but I'm not quite sure what to do with it... It refers to our new homepage... which isn't really new anymore. It also refers to the news, which was just started (thank you Sylvan). It would be great if we could somehow link the posts from the news forum up to our news box, but I don't know of any ways to make that possible. Ideas? --Azimuth727 18:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I was looking at how other wikias do that. They seem to be fairly manual (as in they edit a template to update the news). I'll try and see if there is an automatic way of getting it done. Sylvanelite 01:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I added a template "Template:Newsbox" which I think does what we want. I haven't tested this thoroughly though. I couldn't really find any documentation on the "forum" tag. But it looks like it's working, so that's good enough for me. The styling/formatting still seems a bit ugly, but I think the functionality is there. Sylvanelite 05:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yea knew a bunch of other wikis just updated that manually, which wouldn't be a huge deal, but it seems like there must be a way to do it automatically... looks like there is, nice work. I took a quick look at it, there does seem to be an awful lot of formatting code, but the stuff under the forum tag looks pretty clean... and it looks like it's working. Cool. Speaking of the ugly formatting though, if you look at the template on the main page, it's just kinda washed out. We need to fix the background color... I would but it's been a long time since I've done any HTML and I have no idea what tag to use to fix that haha... otherwise looks good.--Azimuth727 13:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know how to fix it, I just don't have the time. I probably get to it later today. Sylvanelite 21:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I made some changes to the template. Made the BG the same as the main page. It's more readable this way. Still not perfect, but meh, the whole site's skin could do with updating. I'm not really going to fuss over small details at this stage. Sylvanelite 11:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sylvan this is great! Thanks so much for figuring it out! I am no good with Wikia coding Leon35 12:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Zoid/Pilot of the month So, I was wondering if we should decide on the Zoid/Pilot of the month, given it seem's we're cool on it. (Zoids Fanatic 03:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC)) as a new zoid collector, is it hard to read the japanese instructions to build the Zoids? 05:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Most models have pictorial instructions, so it should be easy to assemble without knowing japanese. Sylvanelite 12:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :What he said. I own a few Japanese Zoids, and the instructions are clear-cut. :(Zoids Fanatic 00:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) :But shouldnt i decide those since i made those things on the main page to start with.Joan Martinez 19:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Joan MartinezJoan Martinez 19:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : Zoids Wiki is a team based project. No one person can/will decide anything really when it comes to the wiki itself.Leon35 20:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll only update it if nobody else does. I'll wait around 3 days after the start of a month before changing it. (it looks bad if it gets too far into a month without being changed). So if anyone else wants to do it, just make changes earlier on in the month. Sylvanelite 21:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I still think an agreement should be made before hand on what the Zoid and Pilot should be. Like making a fourm to decide before hand, if that would be logical. (Zoids Fanatic 00:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC)) Previous Months: Sylvanelite 11:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *Elephander - Van Flyheight (Jan) *Gojulas - Vega Obscura (Feb) *Shield Liger - Brad Hunter (Mar) *Storm Sworder - Rosso (Apr) *Shadow Fox - Stoller (May) Can I make the suggestion that we try for Gojulas - RD for June? (Zoids Fanatic 11:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC)) :We already did Gojulas for February?--Azimuth727 13:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Liger Zero then? (Zoids Fanatic 13:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC)) Possisions: Can i create a theme for the wiki please and mod some things to make it look really cool.? You need to be on the wiki for a long time to become a mod, and you have to contribute alot too. Also, we have 5 moderators, 3 of which (including myself) are active. We do not need new mods at this time, or probobly for a while. This wiki already has a theme. We use an edited version of the carbon theme Leon35 20:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) As far as permissions go, I agree with Leon we have too many admins already. However, that being said, there really isn't a lot the admins can change. The background image is the most notable one, but the rest of the wiki themes and styles are done by templates, which anyone can edit. Sylvanelite 22:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :As you may be able to tell, I've changed the background image to the HMM liger 0 art. If anyone doesn't like this change, let me know so I can revert it. I used this image because it's the only one I had on hand with high enough resolution to fill most modern displays. If you don't see it, try reloading the page. Sylvanelite 23:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, though I'm not a big Liger Zero fan, it's good (never knew it was that easy to edit, though). Eh, I have no complaints. :(Zoids Fanatic 00:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC)) Formatting I've deleted the semi-lock template, in case people are wondering about it. 2 reasons are: it creates dead links when used, and it doesn't work (shown by the anon edit to this page). Only admins can protect pages, and except in rare circumstances the Zoids Wiki isn't going to limit access to pages. (the only notable example is the rules page). The other point I want to link to is the use of comic sans. I'm fairly impartial to it, but a lot of people oppose it. I'm going to remove it from the templates, but I thought I'd post here with the reason first. (it makes the wiki look unprofessional). Sylvanelite 22:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Another thing to note is that navigating to zoids.wikia.com goes to the wiki activity page for members who are logged in. But it goes to the main page for people who are not logged it. Edits to the main page should be aimed more towards unregistered users, rather than people who are logged in. Sylvanelite 22:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Please kick the comic sans out. It looks worse then when I write (and I write bad... on paper that is). And if we want people to take us serious, we shouldn't use a font people don't like. That's my two-cents worth. As for editing the main page... I guess. Could you clarfy what you mean by edits being directed towards unregistered users? (Zoids Fanatic 22:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC)) :It shouldn't have things like "only registered people can contribute". Because registered members aren't likely to see it. Sylvanelite 00:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, got you. Yes, we shouldn't have something like that (I've had many issues on other wiki's who think theirs so exclusive). Unregistered users contribute a lot to this Wiki, and fix many mistakes that are usually overlooked. Saying you need to be registered to contribute would put quite a dent in the amount of "fix-edits" we get. :So, yes, I agree with you on these two whole-heartedly. :(Zoids Fanatic 00:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC)) Why have the credits from the pictures been removed? I gave permisson to use my pictures ONLY with credit to my site. All of my pictures have firm copyright information on them. The credit has been taken away.......... 00:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC)WIKD www.zoid.us :I didn't realise any of the pictures on this page came from there. Which images are affected? Sylvanelite (talk) 00:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I am building a full life sized ZOID that will function i have made the plans and have started working on designs any help on making new designs let me knowBelly98 (talk) 18:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC)http://www.facebook.com/home.php#!/Belly98 Doubt it, but have fun. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 18:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC)) to look less broken Change background? Changed toy line button to updated lines. Picture of "Zoids Encyclopedia" might be better for "Print Media" section. List of Zoids could use different picture too, maybe something from Anime DVD or Blue Ray Extras about the Zoid. Big question is: Could Someone please change the Wiki's background Liger Zero picture. Looks very broken, can't even see Liger's eyes or teeth or much of the claws really. Look like this on both PC and iPhone too. Perhaps Liger on Right side and Berserk Fury on Left (on HMM box it faces left) is an idea? HyugaLion (talk) 00:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC)